A typical coaxial connector of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,297,979, and is typified by a number of sleeve form component parts assembled concentrically over one another. The component parts are fabricated by drawing, thereby eliminating seams and other discontinuities which allow signal leakage and voids in electrical shielding. Drawn parts are high in cost and are not capable of fabrication collectively along a carrier strip. Consequently each drawn part must be handled individually for assembly, contributing further to high costs.